


Pretty Stranger

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Flirting, George flys to Florida, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George decides to flirt with a very pretty stranger while he waits for Dream to find him at the airport.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 537
Collections: Anonymous





	Pretty Stranger

George came out into the main lobby of the airport, and immediately started looking around for someone who seemed like they knew him. He didn't really have anything else to do but wait and hope that Dream saw him. Dream had told George that he'd come find him when he arrived. George glanced over the crowd again and his eyes caught on an absolutely beautiful man. 

George was entranced, so he walked towards the gorgeous man, intent on talking to him at least once. He had never really been that confident with his flirting, but he was in an entirely new place. If things went wrong, what were the chances he'd ever talk to the man again? 

As he stepped closer, the man turned to fully face him, and the light from a nearby window shone out from behind him. The way it lit the man up was like something from a painting. He was practically glowing. And his face was more beautiful than any marble statue. The man wasn't perfect, but he was real, and George couldn't help but fall a little in love. George didn't stand a chance with him. 

He decided to just go for it and say the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, did you know you're literally the prettiest person I've ever seen?" Nailed it. This was the best plan he'd ever had.

This was a rather long silence. 

"... What?" Dream said.

_Fuck. Abort mission_. It was then that George realized that the man he had tried to flirt with was in fact Dream, his best friend, the man he was visiting, and the one he was probably in love with. Dream, who was apparently gorgeous. _Fuck_. He'd just ruined everything. This was the worst idea he'd ever had. He'd just gotten to Florida and now he had to leave. Immediately. There was nothing else he could do. George would have to delete all of his social media, change his name, and move to Spain. Hopefully it was nice there, at least learning Spanish might be fun.

"Are you- okay?" George could not meet Dream's eyes. 

"Mhm. Yup. Never been better." He was dying inside. This was one of George's worst nightmares. Which was funny, because it's Dream. He buried his face in his hands.

That- That was a joke, right?" George quickly looked up hopefully.

Dream thought it was a joke. He could work with this. He just had to not act weird. 

"Yes! Absolutely. That was definitely a joke. Yes." Perfect. This was absolutely normal, nothing weird at all. 

"I… I don't think I believe you." Fuck.

" _Fuck_." He didn't know how to fix this. 

"So it- it really wasn't a joke then? Why the hell did you decide to flirt with me?" George didn't know how to fix this. He wanted to fix this. "You couldn't have recognized me, and you basically just admitted it wasn't a joke. So. Do you actually think I'm, and I quote, 'literally the prettiest person you've ever seen'?" George _really_ didn't know how to fix this.

What the fuck could he say to that, he had to think of something. "I plead the fifth."

"George, please. First of all, you're not American. And secondly, please just answer me. I need to know." George didn't want to answer.

"I- I think you know the answer to your question." He didn't want to be having this conversation. The answer was obvious, and George really didn't want to say it. He barely even wanted to think about it. He knew he'd just ruined everything, and saying it could do nothing but ruin it more.

"Please George, I need a yes or a no." He hated this.

George snapped. "Why! Why do you need me to say it! Do you want me to humiliate myself further reaching for something I know I can't have!"

That was louder than he'd meant for it to be.

People were starting to stare, and they both quickly realized that they were having this conversation in the middle of a crowded airport.

"I think we should continue this conversation later, let's just go to my car." 

"... Okay." 

-

Dream didn't really know what to say. After the little bit of necessary conversation to get to his car, and get everything in, George had been dead silent. They had been driving for about half an hour, and were still around an hour from his house. All in all, not a super long drive. But with the tension between them it felt like it was taking years. It was not their usual comfortable silence.

He had to say something. He glanced at George out of the corner of his eye, he was sitting in the passenger seat with his arms crossed looking at the window. He had been for the entire drive. Not a great sign.

"George-"

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"George, please-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" George had finally looked away from the window.

They had to talk about it, and Dream was getting slightly annoyed with how George was acting. He just wanted to fix things!

He turned his head to face George for a moment. "Fine! Then just shut up and let me talk if you want to be dumb about it! Yeah?" This really wasn't a great opening.

He needed to calm down. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Think rationally. The only sound in the car for a few moments was their breathing, when George spoke up again.

"Are you- going to actually say something?" The silence must have been getting to him as well.

"Yeah," Dream said, softer this time, "I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order." 

"Okay," George said, just as quietly.

The car was quiet, but the silence was not quite as tense this time.

"Okay. So. You really caught me off guard when you said that. I didn't really know how to react, I still don't really. But, if it helps, you're probably the prettiest person I've ever seen too."

"Oh."

_Oh_.

"Yeah," Dream paused, "I'm not sure where to go from here."

"Honestly? Neither am I. I never saw this turning out this way."

"Well," Dream said, "we have a week. Do you just want to see where it goes from here?"

"I'd like that."

They didn't talk much for the rest of the drive, but they held hands over the gearshift, and the silence was peaceful. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd, work number three by Exi.
> 
> Are y'all proud of me?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> Also, this is keeping with the theme of me only writing after 2am
> 
> Edit: it was translated to Russian a while ago, but I thought I'd put the link in the description  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9804675


End file.
